Ready to Run
by HannahLloyd
Summary: Brie and Elena have had enough of Mystic Falls and are wanting a fresh start. But what happens when they cross paths with The Winchesters? Will they stay out of what they wanted to leave behind or will they continue with the supernatural world?
1. Chapter 1

*****_This is a crossover fan fiction only because I am using Elena Gilbert in my story but also using my own character Brianna (Brie) that I've used in both my TVD fan fictions* _

**Blackwater Ridge**

**Lost Creek, Colorado**

Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two young men, Brad and Gary, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.

"Dude, you're cheating" Brad groans as he is losing the game.

Gary smirks to himself "No, you just suck"

Something growls outside. In the other tent, the third man, Tom Collins, records a video message on his cell phone. "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge"

Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind Tom, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on Tom's phone, displaying the video as Tom records it, caught it. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow" Tom stops recording and sends the message.

Brad closes his game system and tosses it aside. Gary stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at Brad, who is getting up and unzipping the tent. "Hey, where you going? My moment of victory"

"Nature calls" Brad goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. Brad looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. Brad shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.

Inside Tom's tent, Tom, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears BRAD scream. Inside Gary's tent, Gary hears the same and rolls over. "Brad?"

Tom sits up "Gary, what's going on?"

Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls Gary out of the tent. He screams.

Tom turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of Tom's tent. Tom looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open Tom's tent. Tom screams.

**Palo Alto, California**

Birds chirp. Sam is wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.

Sam sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name, a black and white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.

Sam looks between the gravestone and the flowers. "I, ugh" Sam laughs. "You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh" Sam looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone. "Jess...oh God" Sam kneels to set down the flowers "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth" Sam leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs Sam by the wrist.

Sam jerks awake. He is riding shotgun next to Dean, Foreigner's "Hot-Blooded" is playing, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred.

Sam blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean looks over, concerned "You okay?"

Sam glances over and away "Yeah, I'm fine"

Dean nods. "Another nightmare?" He asks as he turns his attention back to the road in front. Sam clears his throat. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that"

Dean shrugs his shoulders "Just thought you might want to" he pauses Never mind" Quickly taking back his offer.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay" Dean mmhmm's as Sam grabs a map. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction"

Sam folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon"

Dean rolls his eyes "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—"

Sam interrupts him "lWe gotta find Dad first"

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do"

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge"

Dean raises an eyebrow "What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods" Sam puts down the map."Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

**Outside Palo Alto, California**

Brie was in the passengers seat looking down at the map, wondering where their first stop was going to be. Too many options she thought, she sighed as a sign of giving up. She folds up the map and puts it back in her back. She looks at Elena who was currently driving. "Do you think we are going the right thing? Leaving Mystic Falls and all our friends behind?"

Elena turns her head "You having second thoughts? You said it would be a great idea to get away from it all. Do you want me to turn back?"

"I mean it would be nice to have a break from the supernatural that is Mystic Falls. But leaving Caroline, Bonnie. Our friends Elena. What about Jeremy? Do you not feel a little guilty for leaving them behind?"

Elena squished her lips together "Maybe. But we did tell them Brie. Its not like we left them a note and not saying goodbye. Besides they all agreed we should get away for a while. We deserve it don't we? Well I don't know about you but I cant wait to get away from the Salvatore love triangle. Goodbye Salvatore's, hello new boys" she waves behind her as Brie laughs.

"Yeah I guess. Would be nice to see and meet new faces. Mystic Falls is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Yeah it would be nice to get away. And who better to go on a road trip with my number one girl" Brie smiles as she nudges Elena playfully on the shoulder.

"I love you, you know that right?" Elena asks as Brie leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do. I love you too" Brie says as she looks at her phone. A message pops up from Damon. She rolls her eyes and reads the message out loud "Brie, answer your god damn phone right now or at least get Elena to get a hold of me. Tell her she needs to come back right now. Or I will come and drag her back here myself. If she comes back with a hair out of place or a bruise anywhere on her body I will kill you" she rolls her eyes. "He's so lovely isn't he?" She said sarcastically as she starts typing a message back "No" she types and sends it before switching her phone off. "To a Salvatore free life" she sighs.

Elena shakes her head and laughs "So decided where we are going yet?" Brie sighs again before taking out the map from her bag and opening it as she puts her chin in her hand skimming the map.

**RANGER STATION**

The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote" Sam looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". Dean looks at the decorations.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear" Sam looks over. Dean is looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

Sam comes to stand next to Dean "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson, walks up behind them; when he speaks, Dean and Sam whip around, startled. "You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" Sam laughs a little.

Dean grins and raises a fist "Recycle, man"

"Bull" The ranger spat as Sam's eyes flick to Dean, who doesn't move. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean looks like he considers and nods Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" Dean checks the Ranger's name tag. "Wilkinson"

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shakes his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine"

Dean nods "We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

The Ranger scoffs "That is putting it mildly"

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date" The Ranger eyes Dean as Dean raises his eyebrows.

Dean and Sam leave the ranger station. Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughing. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asks as Dean raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean and Sam stop on opposite sides of the Impala. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

A pause "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now" Sam turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.

"Really?" Dean goes around the car.

**COLLINS HOUSE**

Dean and Sam are standing at the door to a house. The door opens to reveal Haley Collins.. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

Haley hesitates. "Lemme see some ID"

Dean pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dean, who smiles. Haley opens the door. "Come on in"

"Thanks" The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.

"That yours?" Sam is looking back at the Impala. "Nice car"

Haley turns to lead Dean and Sam into the kitchen, where Ben is sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turns his head to mouth something to Sam, who rolls his eyes.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?

Haley comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception" Sam shrugs his shoulders.

Haley shakes her head "He's got a satellite phone, too"

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that" Ben finally says something. Dean eyes Ben before Ben looks away.

Haley puts more food on the table "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks as Haley nods. On a laptop, Haley pulls up pictures.

"That's Tommy" Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow" Sam spots the shadow flicking past.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing"

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself"

"I think I know how you feel"

Sam looks up at Haley "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure" Haley nods taking the laptop from the counter and starts playing about with it.

**BAR**

Someone breaks a game of pool. Brie is sat at a table waiting on Elena who was carrying their drinks to the table. Brie grabs the glass and takes a sip before setting it back on the table. "Needed that" Elena smiled as she took a sip out of her drink. "So this place. Black ridge you do know its in the wilderness right? Secluded….no one for miles?"

"Well I want to go hiking and we are here now so might as well go" Elena said crossing her arms on the table.

"If that's what you wanna do then fine. But just wanna warn you that theres two hikers went missing out there. They were never found"

Elena raises an eyebrow "How do you know that?" Brie pulls an article to show Elena. "Where did you get this?" Elena said reading the article.

"I got it when you were filling up the car. And that's not all" Brie pulls out another article. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack" Brie looked at Elena looking for some sort of reaction.

Elena pushes the articles back towards Brie. "You think some sort of grizzly attack story is gonna scare me to not go hiking tomorrow? You do remember we've dealt with a lot worse right?" Elena looks around the room to make sure no one was listening. "Like Vampires and Werewolves. We can handle it" Elena said taking another sip.

"Its not that I am worried about. Elena we were vampires, nothing could beat us but then we took the cure. We are fragile humans now. Don't you remember that? We cant take care of ourselves the way we use to. We need to be careful"

"Brie we are going…end of" Brie held her hands up in defeat.

**On The Other Side of The Bar **

Sam opens the laptop, which already has a window open to Tom's video. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out" Sam pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

"Do it again."

Sam repeats the frames "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move"

Dean hits Sam. Sam looks up. "Told you something weird was going on"

"Yeah" Sam closes the laptop "I got one more thing" Sam hands over another newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive"

Dean looks at The Lost Creek Gazette. "Is there a name?"

Sam shakes his head "No first name just a man called Mr Shaw"

Dean nods his head "We'll check him out in the morning" he says before turning his attention to the room. He looks around the bar and see's Brie and Elena sitting at a table on the other side of the room. "Damn" he takes a swig of his beer.

"What?" Sam looks up from his laptop.

Deans nods at the direction he's looking in "Look at them. Gorgeous" he smirks, licking his lips.

"Dean we've got a case to solve. We don't have time for you to be picking up girls at random bars" Sam says looking back down at his laptop but something caught his eye to look back up. He looked over at Brie who was smiling and laughing with Elena. He could hear her laughter echo in his ear. A smirk formed looking at Brie.

Dean coughed, breaking Sam's attention. "See something you like?" Dean smirked at his brother. Sam blushed before shaking his head quickly before putting his head down before taking another glance at Brie.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHAW HOUSE**

An old man, MR. Shaw, talks to Sam and Dean while leading them inside his house. Shaw has a cigarette in his mouth "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

Sam interrupts "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean pauses "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Shaw stays quiet "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it"

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make" Shaw sits down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did"

Sam sits down across from Shaw. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Shaw pauses "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard"

"It came at night?" Sam asks as Shaw nods "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming"

"It killed them?" Sam questions.

"Dragged them off into the night" Shaw shakes his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." A pause. Shaw's hands go to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." Shaw opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Sam and Dean look at them. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon"

Dean and Sam walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls"

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal"

Dean raises an eyebrow "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor"

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it" Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag.

Sam leans in. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean looks at Sam. "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend"

Dean picks up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stares at Sam "What?"

"Nothing" He throws the duffel bag at Sam and walks off. Sam stares after him.

**FOREST**

A Man, Roy, talks to Haley and Ben while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come" Roy could see Haley was going to argue "Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home"

The Impala pulls up. Roy, Haley, and Ben stare. Haley shakes her head. Sam and Dean get out of the car. Sam opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag. "You guys got room for two more?"

Haley steps forward "Wait, you want to come with us"

"Who are these guys?"

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue"

Sam heads past everyone.

"You're rangers?"

Dean nods his head "That's right"

Haley looks Dean up and down at his attire "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Dean looks down at himself "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts"

Dean heads past Haley. "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt"

Sam turns back "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all" Dean heads past Sam.

**MINE**

A mine shaft lets in light. Tom and Gary are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. Gary spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. Tommy does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as Gary yells.

**FOREST**

Brie could hear a faint scream and turns around to hear what direction it came from. "Did you hear that?" Brie asks Elena as she stopped to listen as Elena was a couple feet in front.

Elena stops as she grips a hold of her duffle bag's straps. "Hear what?"

Brie listens again but cant hear anything other than bird chirping. She shakes her head "Never mind, must be my imagination" Brie continues to walk a few feet in front as Elena starts behind her. Brie and Elena had already arrived an hour before everyone else. They continue to walk for an extra 5 minutes until they hear a twig snap behind them. Brie and Elena are alarmed and both jolt forward. "Why do I have a feeling that someone might be watching us?" Brie asks worriedly.

Elena bends down as she thought she could see something behind a bush. Brie watches Elena as she bends down next to her to see if she can see anything. Elena moved forward a little and started moving a few of the bushes but couldn't see anything. "Nothing must have been a bird" Elena stands up "Come on lets keep moving" Elena starts walking as Brie was sitting kneeling down looking at the bush again before standing up and following Elena.

The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Haley, Ben, and Sam bringing up the rear. "Roy, you said you did a little hunting".

"Yeah, more than a little"

Dean nods "Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear"

Dean passes Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabs Dean as Sam looks on. "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger" Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead.

"It's a bear trap"

They hike on. Haley catches up to Dean "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers" Haley grabs Dean's arm "So who the hell are you?"

Ben goes past Haley and Dean. Sam looks at Dean, who indicates with his expression that Sam's to go on by; Sam obeys. Dean watches him go for a moment. "Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat"

Haley crosses her arms "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever. So we okay" A pause.

Haley nods her head "Yeah, okay"

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. Haley waits a moment, then follows.

Roy leads the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Haley, and Dean. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge" Roy announced.

Sam heads past Roy. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55 "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven"

Dean comes up to Sam. They listen "You hear that?"

Sam takes in the silence "Yeah. Not even crickets"

Roy continues to walk "I'm gonna go take a look around"

"You shouldn't go off by yourself"

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me" Roy waves his gun and pushes between Dean and Sam to retake the lead.

Dean turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go"

Brie and Elena continue their hike. Brie looked around as they both continued off. There was no one in sight. At all. If this was a local hiking place then why haven't they crossed anyone yet. Brie could feel herself getting tired. "Elena can we stop, I'm getting tired"

Elena stops and trails back towards Brie who found a log to sit on "C'mon Brie. We are nearly there. Just another half mile and then we can set up camp"

"Who said anything about setting up camp? Elena am being serious I am not staying here over night when there is something out there killing people"

"Brie you don't know that. Its just some story in a newspaper you read. Not all newspapers are reliable. Come on Brie we are almost there. We might as well set up camp and then tomorrow we can go back to the car and set off somewhere else. Its going to take us much longer walking back to the car than it is to walk a few more steps to set up camp. Besides you are too tired to walk back so might as well stay the night"

Brie sighed in exhaustion "Fine but if I die tonight I am coming back to haunt you" Brie said standing up from the log and moving a few steps until they heard another twig snap. "Okay that's like the tenth time that's happened. Something out there is following us"

"Brie its just your imagination. Nothing is out there. Come on" Elena grabbed Brie's hand and started pulling her to make tracks" another twig snap echoed from behind them. "Okay we run" Elena said grabbing Brie's hand and both took off.

Hearing footsteps behind them made them run even faster until something grabbed a hold of Brie's leg making her fall over. "Ow!" Brie exclaimed before turning around to see nothing but trees behind her.

"You okay?" Elena said grabbing a hold of Brie's arm trying to help her up to her feet. Brie nods her head and see's a dark shadow behind Elena "Elena watch out!" Brie said pushing her out of the way only to be pushed head first onto a side of a tree trunk, knocking her unconscious. Brie could hear Elena screaming echo before everything going blank.

Sam, Dean, Ben, and Haley are looking around near a large rock. "Haley! Over here!" Haley runs towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt. "Oh my God"

The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered "Looks like a grizzly."

Dean and Haley look around. "Tommy?" Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite. "Tommy!"

Sam moves to catch up with Haley "Shh."

Haley continues to shout " Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!" Sam warned again.

HALEY

Why?

"Something might still be out there"

"Sam!" Sam goes over to Dean, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean and Sam stand up. "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog" Dean goes back to the campsite and Sam follows. Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to her. "Hey, he could still be alive"

Haley gives Dean a Look.

"Help! Help!" They heard someone in the distance scream in distress. Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter "Help! Somebody!" They find no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" They listen.

"Everybody back to camp" Sam warned.

Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing "Our packs!"

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone"

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help" Sam implied.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear" Roy said outraged.

Brie slowly woke up as her eyes started to flutter open. Once her eyes were fully open she slowly sat up, gripping her head in pain. She looked around and found that she was all alone. Still holding her head she crawls to her duffle bag and grabs her phone to only find she has no service. She throws her phone on the ground in frustration. She notices Elena's duffle bag in tears. She traces her fingers and notices her fingers are wet and turns her hands around only to find blood on her fingers. She cries as she knows that its Elena's. "ELENA!" She cries out "ELENA!" The group could hear her cries.

"Can you hear that?" Deans says to Sam who nods.

She slowly stands up, her legs shaking in fear as she picks up her phone and duffle bag. "ELENA!" She screams as she starts running through the woods in search of her friend.

Haley could heard running footsteps coming towards them. "Guys I think we have company"

Dean and Sam load their guns and aim towards the running footsteps. They get louder and louder until it suddenly stops. Sam slowly puts his gun down trying listen until someone appears out of the bushes. Sam quickly puts his gun back up.

Brie puts her arms up in surrender "Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded as she starts crying "I need help! My friend has been taken" Haley quickly walks over to her and comforts her while Sam and Dean put down their guns watching Brie in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Here" Haley offered her a bottle of water. Brie smiled to thank her as she took the bottle and took a sip of it. "How long has your friend been missing for?"

Brie shakes her head "I don't know. Not long. I hit my head and was unconscious while she was dragged away. I've not long woke up. One minute we were hiking and the next we were attacked. I didn't see what it was. It was too fast" Brie starts tearing up again "I need to go find her" She stands up and grabs her things as Sam rushes to her side.

"Your not going anywhere. You cant go out there alone, its too dangerous. We will help you look for her. But right now your not in the right state to go looking for her" he touches her next to her cut on her forehead "Let me take a look at that" Brie nods and sits back down as she Haley moves to let Sam sit next to Brie to let him bandage her cut up. Dean watches Brie as she getting attended to Sam. She looks familiar. But he couldn't pin point where he had seen her before.

Dean goes over to Sam and Brie "I need to speak with you. In private"

Sam and Dean head a little ways away from the group. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal"

Sam hands it over. Dean opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page "All right, check that out"

Dean points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west"

"Think about it, Sam, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice" Dean takes out his pistol. "Well then this is useless"

Dean gives Sam back John's journal and heads past Sam, stopping for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety"

Back at the campsite, Sam addresses the group "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated"

Haley stands up "What?"

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it"

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders"

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you"

Roy steps right into Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night"

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here"

Roy laughs "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Dean pushes Sam.

"Chill out"

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him"

Brie stands up "I am not leaving without Elena either" A long pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves"

"How?"

**CAMPSITE**

The group has built a campfire, and Dean draws something in the dirt around the campsite while Brie pokes at the fire. "One more time, that's?"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy" Dean heads over to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean" Sam starts but gets interrupted.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" A pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek"

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why" Dean comes around to Sam's front and holds up John's journal "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession, everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shakes his head "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it"

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about"

Dean nods his head "Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man"

Sam looks down, then up "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looks over at Brie, Haley and Ben "Well for one, them"Sam looks over at Brie, Haley and Ben "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable" A pause. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looks back at Dean. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can"

Sam smiles. A twig snaps. SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO "Help me! Please!"

Dean stands and readies his gun.

"Help!"

Sam shines a flashlight about "He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" Brie walks up next to Sam.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy questions.

"Help! Help me!"

Growling starts as Roy points his gun at the sound "Okay, that's no grizzly"

Haley talks to Ben "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise" Something rushes past. Haley shrieks.

"It's here"

Roy shoots at the rustling, then again. "I hit it!" Roy goes to see what he hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!"

Dean turns to Haley and Ben. "Don't move"

Haley's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. Dean and Sam run after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.

"Roy!" Sam shines the flashlight around, then directly into the camera.

Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to same. Dean and Brie and Haley and Ben are among the tents.

"I don't..." Haley doesn't know where to start "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different"

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now"

"How do you know about this stuff?" Brie asks as she has her legs against her chest.

A pause while Dean considers. "Kind of runs in the family"

Sam comes over. "Hey" Brie stands up. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch"

"Well, hell, you know I'm in"

Sam shows the wendigo page of John's journal to Brie Haley and Ben 'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours"

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter"

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks as Brie thinks back to when Tyler became a werewolf.

Dean picks a couple things up off the ground "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp"

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality"

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry"

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley looks at Brie "Or Elena for that matter?"

"You're not gonna like it" Dean glances at Sam, then back to Haley. "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there"

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…" Dean holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker"

DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. HALEY follows, then BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.

Sam is leading the group now "Dean" He yells as Dean catches up.

"What is it?" Sam and Dean look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow"

Growling. Sam and Dean whip around. Trees rustle.

Haley is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; Roy's corpse lands where she'd stood.

Dean examines Roy as Sam goes over to Haley. "You okay? You got it?"

"His neck's broke" Sam helps Haley up. More growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Everybody takes off.

Brie falls and Sam hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha"

Dean and Haley stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. Haley screams.

"Haley?" Sam stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken.

"Dean!"

Brie turns to Sam with her arms crossed "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off"

Brie finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up. "They went this way"

Sam catches up to Brie, who hands over the M&M. Sam laughs. "It's better than breadcrumbs. Sam tosses the M&M away. Sam and Brie follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Sam looks at Brie, shrugs, and goes inside. Brie follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

Sam shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; Sam shuts off the light and pulls BEN against the wall. The Wendigo comes towards them. Sam covers Brie's mouth before she can scream. The Wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing. Sam and Brie keep going. The floorboards creak and Brie and Sam fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Brie spots them and leaps backward. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay"

Sam and Brie look up; Dean and Haley are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam runs to Dean, Brie and Ben to Haley "Dean!"

"Haley, wake up!" Ben shakes Haley.

Brie hears a painful moan around the corner. Was it the Wendigo? She slowly turned the corner to see Elena tired up. She gasped and ran up to her. "Elena. Oh my god are you okay?"

Sam grabs Dean and shakes him "Dean!" Dean opens his eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Dean winces "Yeah"

Sam cuts Dean down and Ben takes care of Haley. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. Dean makes pained noises. "You sure you're all right?"

Dean grimaces "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now" Haley divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots Tom still hanging and starts crying.

"Tommy" Haley touches Tom's cheek. Tom's head jerks up. Haley jumps back and shrieks. She turns to Sam "Cut him down!" Sam cuts Tom down.

"We're gonna get you home"

Sam turns around to see Brie no where in sight "Dean where is Brie?" Sam alarmed as Dean became alarmed as well to find her. "Brie?"

"Over here" Brie yelled quietly as Sam rushed over to her. He looked up at Elena who was tied up.

"Is that Elena?" She nods slowly as he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Hey its okay" He pulls her into a hug "She's okay. Shes going to be fine" he said rubbing his hand on her back. Dean walks around the corner to see Sam and Brie hugging. "Uh am I interrupting something?" He asked as Sam and Brie pulled away from each other. Dean looked up at Elena. Now I know where I know Brie from. He looked at Elena again, even when tied up and bloodied she was attractive. Sam and Dean both helped Elena down as Brie pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god Elena. I am so glad your okay" Brie said squeezing her.

The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. Dean picks up flare guns. "Check it out"

"Flare guns. Those'll work" Sam grins. Dean laughs and twirls the guns. They head down a tunnel, Dean and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping with Brie hand in hand with Elena who wasn't hurt too much.

Growling "Looks like someone's home for supper"

"We'll never outrun it" Elena said as she held tighter to Brie's hand.

Dean looks back at the others "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sam nods "Yeah, I think so"

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here"

"What are you gonna do?"

Dean winks and starts walking and yelling "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." The rest of Dean's words are indistinct.

Sam waits until Dean is a safe distance away "All right, come on! Hurry!" The Collins, Brie and Elena follow Sam down the tunnel.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean yells running down the tunnel.

Sam, Haley, Brie, Elena, Ben, and Tom hurry down a tunnel. Growling. Sam points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses. "Get him outta here" he see's Haley just standing there "Go! Go! Go!"

"Come on, Haley!" Haley and Ben help Tom along the mine tunnel.

Sam holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel "Come on. Come on"

Growling. Sam turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. Same shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.

"Sam!" Brie shouts as Sam catches up.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry" Sam grabs Brie's hand who has Elena's hand and they all run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind. "Get behind me"

Sam is large enough to hide all Brie and Elena. The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.

Dean comes up behind the WENDIGO "Hey!" The WENDIGO turns. Dean shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames "Not bad, huh?"

Sam grins.

An ambulance loads up Tom. Two police officer interview Ben; SAM stands behind Ben "And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?"

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds"

Sam nods. "All right, we'll go after it first thing"

Brie talks to Dean; both have already been patched up "So I don't know how to thank you" Dean smirks lasciviously. Brie smiles despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah" Dean smiles as Elena and Haley both walked over to them. Elena had been patched up. She sat down next to Brie and smiled at Dean who smiled back.

"Hey I just want to thank you for everything you done back there. Helping me save my brother. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of been able to find him so thank you" Haley smiled as paramedic comes up to Haley.

"You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah" The paramedic heads back to the ambulance. Haley turns to Ben "Let's go"

Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley kisses Dean on the cheek. "I hope you find your father" Haley and Ben head for the ambulance "Thanks, Sam" Haley and Ben climb in the ambulance with Tom, who is shirtless and bandaged.

Sam sits on the Impala's hood with Dean .

"Close her up." Another paramedic closes the ambulance doors.

"Man, I hate camping" Brie says looking smugly at Elena.

"Me too" Sam and Dean both agree.

Elena looks at Brie "Okay maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. You can tell me I told you so"

Brie thought about it for a second "Is there any fun in that?"

"Is there?" Elena challenged.

"I told you so" Brie said smugly "Yeah it was fun" Brie sticks out her tongue.

Elena rolls her eyes and laughs. She watches The Winchesters silently smiling to themselves. "Anyways thank you's both. Like Haley said about Tom, if it wasn't for you's I wouldn't of been found"

"And you would have been Wendigo food" Brie smirks as Elena slaps her arm.

"Hey don't listen to Elena. You should of seen the state she was in when she found you missing" Dean playfully winked at Brie.

"Aww Brieze, did you miss me" Elena said putting her arms around Brie kissing her cheek.

"Never gonna live that down thanks to you" Brie glares at Dean who playfully pushes her. Sam smiles slightly as he looks down. Brie stands up and kisses his cheek. "That's for bandaging me up and for comforting me"

He blushes "No problem, anytime"

"Right are we going to head?" Brie asks Elena who nods "Throw me the keys, I am driving"

Elena looks at her "I thought you had them?"

"How could I have them if you were the one who drove?" Brie questioned.

"They must be in my duffle bag then…" Brie looks at her whitely. "What?"

"You mean the duffle bag that's miles through there?" Brie pointed back at the mountains. "Elena I am not going back in there" Brie said crossing her arms.

Dean smirks to himself "Why don't we give you a lift to wherever yous are headed?"

Brie and Elena look at each other "Uh thanks but we don't know where we are going. This was a where the wind takes us kinda trip"

Sam stands up "Why don't you tag along with us? We would love the company" Sam offered as Dean didn't look too pleased, maybe the fact he didn't have a chat with him first.

"That depends" Elena questioned "Is this the kinda stuff you do on a day to day basis?"

"Pretty much" Sam said as Brie didn't know what to say.

"Uh Elena can I talk to you for a minute?" Brie said pulling Elena to the side "What you doing? I thought we left Mystic Falls to get away from the supernatural?"

"Oh come on Brie. It doesn't have to be forever. A few cases then we can go our separate ways. Why not?"

"The last thing you suggested something you were kidnapped by a wendigo and nearly ended up as a snack" Brie pointed out.

"Please, one trip. Besides they are hot" Elena had a point which made Brie laugh as she thinks the winchesters heard her as they both had a smirk on their face. Elena looks at them then turns back to Brie "Oops"

"Yeah oops" Brie laughs "Fine one trip"

Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asks as Sam as he watches Elena and Brie talking. They both have a great ass, he thought.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving" Dean tosses Sam the keys. "You girls coming?" Brie and Elena looked at them both and smiled as Brie grabbed the only duffle bag they had between them and chucked it in the boot of the car. Sam and Dean get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync. The car starts and drives off.


End file.
